Love Square: Semana de Fluff
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Colección de One Shot especial #lovesquarefluffweek2020 / Día 1:Marichat [X] - Día 2:Ladynoir [X] - Día 3:Adrinette [X] - Día 4:Ladrien [X] - Día 5:Adrinette [X] - Día 6: Marichat/Ladynoir/Adrinette [X] - Día 7: MultiNoir [X] /-o-/ Día 07: Revelaciones: Interconectado a "Multimouse Appreciation week" /-/-/ Reto Week: Completado 7 de 7
1. Día 01: Concierto

.

Me llegó un nuevo desafio y lo tomé xDD

¡Vamos por una semana dedicada al cuadro amoroso!

Pueden buscar el HT #lovesquarefluffweek2020 en Tumblr para más información :)

* * *

**┏━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┓**

**Especial Romántico**

**Día 01: Concierto**

**┗━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┛**

_**Palabras: 1059**_

_**Pareja: Marichat**_

* * *

A veces las cosas podían ponerse complicadas, sobre todo cuando eres un super héroe y además una persona famosa bajo la máscara. Sueñas con tener una vida normal, pero solo encuentras muros por todos lados; y cuando tratas de saltarlos, dos personas con ojos celestes y cabellos azules, te miran desafiantes, esperando a que te atrevas: Nathalie, en su vida civil, y Ladybug en su vida de superhéroe, y no sabía a quién le temía más.

Sin embargo, había un muro que sí podía brincar y aunque también una chica de cabellos azules y ojos celestes lo esperaba del otro lado, no sentía tanto miedo como con las otras dos. Por alguna extraña razón y aunque sabía que Ladybug y Marinette eran la misma persona, no podía evitar mantenerlas separadas en su cabeza. Mientras con Ladybug todo debía ser profesional por un asunto que desconocía, con Marinette podía permitirse ser como quería, ser él mismo, ya sea en el balcón de su habitación o cuando la llevaba a lugares donde era imposible que los vieran, como la torre Eiffel o la torre Montparnasse. Esa combinación de sus contrapartes se habia convertido en la favorita de ambos, pues ella se mostraba más tranquila con Chat Noir que con Adrien, al igual que él con Marinette, pues en las pocas veces que había tratado con Ladybug, en su versión civil, se había mostrado torpe y apenas podía decir cosas coherentes. Si eso no comprobaba el nivel de compatibilidad que tenían, no sabía que cosa podría superarlo.

Esa noche iba a ser importante para ambos. Debido a un accidente, Juleka iba a perderse el show de Kitty Section, así que para no cancelar el espectáculo, Luka le habia pedido a Marinette que la reemplace, por lo que su deber era ir a apoyarla y darle ánimos. Ya era suficiente con perderlo a él en el teclado por culpa de su padre, como para perder a otra de sus guitarristas.

Marinette estaba muerta del miedo, pero él le habia prometido que se escaparía de su casa para poder escuchar su concierto, aunque fuera a la distancia; y a pesar de ser regañado por querer usar a su Kwami para beneficio personal, juró que era por una buena causa, comentario que hizo reír a la muchacha mientras salían del colegio.

A ambos les resultaba un poco complicado fingir que no eran pareja y que solo eran mejores amigos. Lamentablemente, su relación era secreta o imposible, por lo que decidieron ocultarlo, pensando que, si habían podido mantener sus identidades secretas por tanto tiempo, esto era algo fácil de superar.

Se encontraron un poco antes de que el concierto iniciara. Marinette estaba nerviosa, tratando de no olvidar las notas de la canción que Rose había compuesto con tanto esmero.

¿Por qué Juleka tuvo que lastimarse? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la única que podía tocar guitarra, además de su amiga? Ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado tomar clases para aprender a tocar aquel instrumento.

—Es que era tu destino —le comentó el superhéroe, apareciendo por detrás. Sus ágiles reflejos hicieron que evitara el golpe con la guitarra que la joven estaba por darle.

—¡Chat! —protestó. Él solo rio al verle las mejillas tan rojas, a pesar de mantener el ceño fruncido por su malestar— ¿Quieres matarme?

—¿Hacerlo a besos es una opción?

—¡Chat Noir! —volvió a protestar, esta vez inflando sus mejillas. Aquello se le hizo tan tierno al superhéroe, que decidió rendirse.

—Ya, ya —exclamó, elevando sus manos enguantadas en señal de paz— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Nerviosa —confesó, observando la guitarra— ¿Y si me equivoco y hago que los chicos la pasen mal? ¿Qué tal si me caigo y rompo alguno de los instrumentos?

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien. Recuerda que ya has tocado para mí ¿Qué mayor prueba de tu capacidad necesitas?

—Bueno… —Marinette lo observó fijamente. Claro que había tocado la guitarra para Adrien, pero en la privacidad de su habitación, mientras su estricto padre creía que estaban estudiando —, tengo que confiar en lo que Luka me ha enseñado.

—Exacto —respondió, chasqueando los dedos—. Sabemos que Luka te aprecia mucho, pero no te hubiera pedido eso, si no creyera que eras capaz, al igual que el resto de los chicos. Es una lástima que mi padre no me dejara participar, porque me hubiera encantado poder estar contigo en el escenario—se lamentó, resoplando.

—Pero ahora estás aquí —exclamó Marinette, de pronto, dejando a un lado la guitarra para tomarle ambas manos a su novio.

—No, Marinette —exclamó, adivinándole el pensamiento a la chica—. Si hago eso, mi padre sabrá que me escapé…

—No necesitamos a Adrien Agreste… solo usaremos su conocimiento.

—No te entiendo… —dijo el superhéroe, parpadeando con lentitud ante la brillante sonrisa de ésta.

...

Marinette lo llevó hasta cubierta donde los músicos estaban ordenando todo para su concierto, el cual empezaría en media hora.

—¿Dónde estabas, Marinette? —consultó preocupado, Luka, quien se le acercó cuando notó que Chat Noir estaba detrás de ella —¿Te pasó algo?

—No —dijo para tranquilizarlo y palmeó el pecho de Chat Noir con una sonrisa—. Conseguí un tecladista…

—¿Qué? —exclamaron todos, incluso el mismo rubio.

—¿Puedes tocar ese modelo de teclado? —preguntó Luka, sin desconfiar de la elección de Marinette, aunque la recomendación le intrigaba.

—Mis manos no solo destruyen lo que tocan —exclamó, con cierta arrogancia que a Luka le hizo sonreír, recordando sus días peleando juntos. El mayor del grupo se acercó al superhéroe para tomarle la mano.

—Bienvenido.

—¡Gracias! —dijo, aceptando la mano para estrecharla.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Marinette, al ver como Chat la miraba, confundido—. Creo que ahora estaré más segura si un superhéroe me escolta en mi posición junto a la guitarra.

El muchacho de máscara oscura sonrió cuando, finalmente, comprendió el objetivo de su novia.

Ese concierto de Kitty Section sería muy especial para ambos, no solo porque tocarían juntos por primera vez, sino porque se estarían apoyando en un nuevo desafío y sabía que, mientras lo hicieran, podrían contra todo.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Y empezamos!

Bienvenidos de nuevo a otro desafió que estaremos llevando a cabo esta semana... ¡Yei!

Nuevamente revisado por mi beta princessqueen ;)

.

¿Qué les pareció?

Cuando leí la palabra estaba entre hacer que Chat tocara el piano para Marinette... Pero luego fue, ¿y sí? xD Y salió esto, espero que les haya gustado!

Nos leemos mañana con:

**Día 02: Confianza** de la mano del **Ladynoir** ;)

.

.

Aquatic~

.

07 de Febrero 2020


	2. Día 02: Confianza

_._

_Un nuevo día, un nuevo capitulo más de este especial._

_A diferencia de mis otras historias, éste son One shot sin relación entre sí._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

**┏━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┓**

**Especial Romántico**

**Día 02: Confianza**

**┗━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┛**

* * *

Palabras: 1169

Pareja: Ladynoir

* * *

Cualquiera que viera al dúo dinámico de París, creería que ambos mantenían una confianza inquebrantable en el otro, una fe ciega en su compañero que les permitía poder avanzar.

Sin embargo, no todo es como parece. La confianza que ambos se tenían había estado varias veces en el limbo o a punto de quebrarse por uno de sus miembros: Chat Noir.

¿Y quién pensaría que aquel chico divertido podría tener tantas inseguridades dentro de sí mismo? Inseguridades que casi le hicieron colgar su capa de superhéroe y dejar la misión para la que fue elegido.

Ladybug solía esconderle cosas o a veces le contaba todo a último momento. Anteriormente, eso hacía que él se enojara mucho y que no quisiera escuchar las razones de por qué su compañera era así… pero con el tiempo entendió que los secretos mejor guardados son los que no se cuentan y que a veces las cargas no son más ligeras si se comparten.

Su querida compañera poseía muchas responsabilidades y manejaba más información que él, y aunque su naturaleza curiosa lo llevaba a preguntar, comprendió que no era porque no quisiera decirle las cosas, sino porque la verdad era tan dura que, al menos, uno de los dos debía mantenerse fuerte por el equipo.

A él no le tocaba ser el bufón, le tocaba ser el fuerte, siempre, desde el día uno, aunque no lo comprendiera en un inicio. No saber con lo que cargaba Ladybug le sirvió para darle fuerzas, palabras de ánimo y un abrazo cargado de afecto que la hizo reponerse en cuestión de segundos.

Ella tenía el poder, pero sin su fuerza, no podría hacer nada. Por eso eran un equipo, por eso habían sido elegidos ellos y no otras personas. Confiar en lo que había visto el maestro Fu en ambos, era lo único que podían hacer.

Como aquella vez, cuando toda la estabilidad de Ladybug se perdió y quiso cederle la caja con los Miraculous, en un cuadro de puro estrés y llanto.

Una vez más tuvo que ser el fuerte, aunque por dentro estaba aún más desesperado que su compañera. También tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero su impotencia se debía a que ella iba a dejarlo solo.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto! —le pidió, tomándola por los hombros.

—¡Es lo mejor, créeme! —respondió sin mirarlo, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. Serás el nuevo guardián y sé que podrás hacerlo mejor que yo… Confío en que lo lograrás.

—Pero, ¿a qué precio? —le dio un leve sacudón, para que finalmente lo mirara—. Te perderé a ti…

—Pero conservarás a Plagg… —dijo, haciendo una mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa, como si aquello fuera un intercambio —... y serás amigo de muchos otros Kwamis.

—Ladybug…—susurró —… sé que tienes confianza en mí, que confías en que lo haré bien, pero ¿por qué no lo hacemos juntos?

—Porque no se puede —movió sus manos para dejar caer las que el chico tenía en sus hombros —. ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Estoy cansada! Y tomé la decisión de decirte quien soy…

—¡No, Ladybug! —trató de callarla con las manos, pero no pudo.

—Me conoces en mi vida real —soltó, bajando la cabeza para que el chico no pudiera silenciarla —. Me has protegido muchas veces de ataques de akumas e incluso, luchamos contra uno, juntos.

Chat Noir dejó caer las manos ante aquellas frases. Ya estaba, le había hablado de su vida normal… uno de los secretos había sido revelado. Tiempo atrás, él hubiera estado feliz de saberlo, pero ahora sabía lo que eso significaba: un posible adiós.

—My lady —susurró, tratando de acercarse a ella, pero ella se abrazó a sí misma.

—Piensa. Estoy segura de que te darás cuenta de quién soy, muy fácilmente. Mi padre te dio una paliza por no corresponder a mi amor…

Si Chat Noir antes se sentía paralizado, ahora la sorpresa, e incluso el miedo, lo recorrieron rápidamente.

—Si aún no lo comprendes, soy… —y cuando levantó la cabeza para decir su nombre y crucificar su vida como Ladybug, Chat Noir adelantó los pasos que los separaban, apoyó su mano derecha en la boca de la chica y la izquierda, la apoyó en su espalda para apegarla a él.

—No lo digas, ya entendí y créeme que ahora menos puedo permitir que me dejes la caja —quitó la mano de la boca para poder abrazarla bien—. Me matarías dos veces, My lady.

—¿Por qué? —consultó, sintiendo como los latidos del pecho de su compañero eran tan rápidos, que parecía estar en plena maratón.

—Porque si eres ella, que está en mi vida civil y a quien veo a diario, sería muy doloroso para mí, saber que te tengo a un paso y ya no me recuerdas… Será doloroso el simple hecho de asistir a clases.

—¿Qué? —el pánico invadió totalmente a la joven que trató de liberarse del agarre del chico. Éste la soltó, pero en cambio, la tomó del rostro, rodeándola con ambas manos.

—Ahora que sabemos la verdad, solo nos queda confiar el uno en el otro, mi querida Bugaboo, más que antes —le respondió—. Sabes que mi vida es muy solitaria, encerrada entre los muros que protegen la mansión —al ver la expresión de sus ojos, supo que al fin, ambos habían conectado con la verdad —. No puedes privarme de ti… menos ahora. Si tanta es tu confianza en mí, si confías tu vida y tu legado a este felino, entonces, por favor… no me dejes solo.

—Chat —susurró, tratando de comprobar que aquello no era un sueño —, yo…

—Tomemos esta confianza y llevémosla a nuestra vida diaria, a nuestras versiones civiles. —le pidió, apoyando su frente contra la de la chica—. Déjame ayudarte y haremos la carga de la caja, más ligera, trabajando en equipo —sonrió de lado —. También prometo ayudarte con Física y Química, para que no colapses otra vez.

Ladybug sonrió. Se sentía ahogada minutos atrás, pero aquel chico siempre conseguía que volviera a su centro. Aun no podía creer que bajo esa máscara, estuviera su primer amor.

Elevó la mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio.

—¿Podremos hacerlo? —susurró.

—Por supuesto. Confianza es lo que más nos sobra, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y elevándose un poco, se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios a los del chico.

—Lo sé.

Chat Noir tardó pocos segundos en salir de su estado de petrificación y le regresó el beso.

Y aquella unión, aquella confianza y aquel amor que ambos sentían por el otro, fueron el escudo más poderoso para todo lo que tuvieron que enfrentar en su vida como los héroes de París.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Seguramente cuando lo leyeron, algunos pensaron... ¡Esto ya lo leí! xD Pues, si, una parte la spoilee en Twitter como idea loca jjajajaj xD

Curiosamente, este capitulo me sirvió mucho para poder destrabarme en C'est Ma Vie, pues era un capitulo donde el tema de la confianza ronda casi todo el capi... Así que aquí lo tomé por este lado.

Ella confía en Chat a su forma... Porque no podemos evitar recordar que el chiquillo es muy impulsivo y por eso a veces hay que soltarle la info a cuentagotas xD

.

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado!

Nos leemos mañana con:

.

_**Día 03: Flores de la mano del Adrinette.**_

_**.**_

Este capitulo los hará pensar y -quizás- buscar que es lo que hizo Marinette :D

.

Gracias por sus Favoritos y por los reviews a: Guest - laurenImprincess - Tecupi - Arashi Shinomori - ChrisBooth-Grey - AkiRoss

.

En fin...

Estamos leyéndonos ;)

.

.

Aquatic~

.

08 de Febrero 2020


	3. Día 03: Flores

**.**

Nuevo día, nuevo capitulo...

A leer...

* * *

**┏━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┓**

**Especial Romántico**

**Día 03: Flores**

**┗━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┛**

* * *

**Palabras: **1788

**Pareja: **_Adrinette_

* * *

Si algo le envidiaba Adrien Agreste a Chat Noir, era que el superhéroe podría vivir aventuras y situaciones inexplicables en toda su cruzada junto a Ladybug para proteger París; pero él, su versión civil no tenía situaciones divertidas o misteriosas que le dieran esa adrenalina a su monótona vida. Sabía que era estúpido sentir celos de la otra parte de sí mismo, pero es que ¿por qué todo era tan… cuadrado en su vida? ¡Se sentía tan asfixiado!

Con ese cansancio mental, subió las escaleras de camino a su salón de clases. Iba a saludar a sus compañeros cuando notó que todos estaban rodeando su escritorio. ¿Pasaría algo?

Y sí pasaba. Sobre el escritorio que compartía con Nino, había un pequeño ramo de margaritas blancas, con una nota que decía «Para Adrien». Vio que Chloé no hacía más que criticar aquella situación, aunque no podía negar que estaba intrigada por saber quién había sido capaz de atreverse a hacer eso. Él, simplemente se sentó en su lugar y tomó el ramo de flores, notando que el borde del papel que lo cubría, tenía dos pequeños símbolos ¿Significarían algo?

Con el fin de despejar el área, guardó el ramo de flores y nadie más habló del tema.

Al día siguiente y el resto de la semana siguieron apareciendo más ramos de margaritas. Adrien había pedido un poco de emoción en su vida y lo estaba consiguiendo, por lo que las ganas de ir al colegio aumentaron considerablemente, insistiéndole a Nathalie y a su guardaespaldas de que debía llegar más temprano. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser el primero en llegar, no alcanzaba a ver quién era el responsable del ramo que recibía a primera hora, todos los días; aunque más le intrigaba descubrir qué trataba de decirle en ese código.

Cuando el sábado encontró en su casillero un sexto ramo y sabiendo que solo sus compañeros sabían sobre esa práctica extra de esgrima, comprendió que la persona responsable era alguien de su curso.

Llegó a la mansión y se fue directo a buscar a Nathalie.

—Padre —habló y Gabriel lo miró fijamente, desde lejos, como siempre solía hacer —, ¿podría Nathalie ayudarme con una tarea?

El hombre de lentes observó a su hijo, quien tenía un par de gestos extraños, y aunque no lo asignó a algo malo, supuso que estaba preocupado por una tarea bastante complicada, tal vez, así que le permitió aquella solicitud.

Nathalie caminó dos pasos atrás de Adrien, confundida por aquel pedido, pues sabía perfectamente que él no solía necesitar ayuda para sus tareas.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó sin rodeos, por lo que Adrien sacó de su bolso, el ramo de flores —¿Flores?

—Alguien me las ha estado regalando. Tengo seis ramos y parece que tienen un código en ellas. ¿Me ayudas?

Las palabras del joven la dejaron muy confundida. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta asimilar lo que le estaba pidiendo.

—Eres experta en el estudio de idiomas y códigos antiguos… ¿Por favor?

Ante la súplica, Nathalie suspiró y se acomodó las gafas.

—Lo haré. Tráeme los ramos.

Adrien buscó los otros ramos y los dejó sobre su escritorio. Nathalie quitó las flores de los ramos y estudió con cuidado los símbolos de los seis papeles.

—¿Crees poder descifrarlo?

—Sí, no es complicado. Es _cifrado Francmasón_ —respondió. Adrien se sintió tonto por un par de segundos, pues ella ya le había enseñado ese tipo de cifrado cuando era su institutriz.

—¿El de las líneas y puntos? —con la afirmación de Nathalie, el rubio dirigió sus ojos a los papeles.

—¿Crees poder descifrarlo tú?

—Lo intentaré —respondió, así que la mujer lo dejó solo para que lo hiciera.

—Volveré en un momento para ver si lo lograste.

—Gracias —indicó con una sonrisa sincera. Apenas se cerró la puerta, Plagg salió de su escondite.

—¿Ya sabes qué dice?

—En eso estoy —dijo, pensando en la posición de cada símbolo. Tomo una hoja y realizó dos símbolos del numeral, pero solo a uno le puso varios puntos dentro; luego, hizo dos X grandes y también solo a una le puso puntos.

En un par de minutos ya tenía listas las letras de aquel mensaje:

WA OD AR II NE IN

Se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, bastante confundido por aquellas letras que no decían nada.

Nathalie volvió con un vaso de jugo de naranja para ver si ya había resuelto algo y, efectivamente, ya casi tenía la respuesta, pero tenía que darle sentido.

—Adrien, ¿de verdad no ves el significado? —la mujer puso los ojos en blanco cuando el chico afirmó no darse cuenta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser igual a su padre en ese aspecto? Sacudió la cabeza y con un lápiz, unió las primeras letras y luego, las segundas, obteniendo "WOAINI ADRIEN" —. Quien sea que te escribió eso, sabe que manejas el chino.

—¿Eh? —cuando bajó la mirada, las mejillas se le sonrojaron con ferocidad. ¡Era una declaración! Ambas palabras tenían seis letras, por eso fueron seis ramos.

—La persona que lo hizo debe conocerte bien y ser bastante ingeniosa —comentó— ¿Sabes quién puede ser?

—No —negó con la cabeza, pensativo —. Solo sé que tiene que ser alguien del colegio.

—Que tal Kagami. Estaba contigo hoy —el chico se inquietó en su silla y miró a la mujer junto a él, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—No es Kagami, de eso estoy seguro —comentó, haciendo que Nathalie lo mirara fijamente, casi transmitiéndole el mensaje de que era un asunto que debían conversar.

Nathalie mencionó algunas personas que podrían haber sido, pero Adrien las descartó. Era demasiado para Chloé, y Lila lo hubiera hecho muy obvio, además, sabía perfectamente que a ninguna de sus otras compañeras, les interesaba.

—¿Qué tal Marinette? —consultó Nathalie, finalmente.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó, y observó como la mujer de cabellos azules veía los post-it que Adrien tenía pegado en los bordes del monitor que tenía a su derecha.

Luego de observarlos detenidamente, Nathalie los señaló y preguntó.

—¿Por qué guardas esto?

—Es que Marinette siempre pone dibujos en las anotaciones y me da pena botarlos —comentó, aunque aquello hizo que sus mejillas volvieran a sonrojarse. ¿Podría ser verdad? Tomó la tarjeta donde decía su nombre y se acercó a todos los post-it para comparar la letra.

—Definitivamente es su letra —indicó Nathalie, a su lado, y cuando observó la reacción de Adrien, ladeó un poco la cabeza —. No sabía que tenías sentimientos por ella.

—Yo tampoco… —susurró, más para sí mismo que para Nathalie.

—Te dejaré solo — y tras eso, se retiró. Plagg, que volvió a pararse en el hombro de su portador, lo observó con una sonrisa. Por fin había visto la verdad.

—Siempre fui yo —susurró, lamentándose por todas las veces que malinterpretó las cosas con Marinette— Pero ¿por qué siempre lo negaba?

—¿Recuerdas cómo era contigo, antes? ¡Apenas podía hablar de los nervios que le dabas!

Adrien miró a su Kwami, comprendiendo que quizás, Marinette le había mentido por temor de verse descubierta. Suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama, abrazando una de las almohadas. Ella había sido una gran ayuda para él, en su intento de salir con Kagami y una buena consejera cuando aquello había fallado. ¡Se sentía extraño! Apretó los ojos y trató de descansar. Ya luego, con la cabeza más relajada vería que haría.

…

El lunes era San Valentín así que todo estaba bastante revuelto en la ciudad.

Nathalie le dejó una nota al chico, junto a su desayuno esa mañana, que hizo que el muchacho sonriera de sobremanera.

«No he mencionado lo de las flores con tu padre. Te conseguí la tarde libre, así que no hagas tonterías que me hagan arrepentirme de esto.»

Si la asistente de su padre hubiera estado con él en ese momento, la habría abrazado. Terminó de desayunar y se encaminó al instituto.

…

Adrien ya estaba en su escritorio, mirando la pizarra donde había escrito en código francmasón «¿Quieres ir al cine?», esperando ver las reacciones de sus compañeros al entrar. Estaba claro que nadie entendía nada porque todos se veían muy animados, mientras especulaban sobre lo que podría significar, incluso Max se había ofrecido a ir por Markov para descifrarlo. Fue en ese momento, que la única persona que podía leer eso, entró por la puerta y al ver la pizarra, ambas mejillas se le pusieron tan rojas que no pudo ser más obvia.

Marinette era la encargada de las flores y ya no le quedaban más dudas. Ella caminó hacia su puesto y cuando pensó que iba a pasar de largo como normalmente lo hacía, se paró a su lado y lo miró, mostrándose muy segura cuando el chico también fijó su mirada en ella. ¿Los ojos celestes de la presidenta de la clase le parecían más brillantes ese día o siempre habían sido así?

—¿Eso es verdad? —preguntó, señalando con la cabeza el pizarrón. Adrien afirmó.

—Lo es.

—Solo quería que lo supieras —comentó, aferrándose a las correas de su mochila —. No tienes que hacer nada por cortesía. —el rubio movió la cabeza para ambos lados, tratando de estudiar su comportamiento. Sus gestos le decían una cosa, pero por su voz, parecía todo lo contrario.

—Lo digo muy en serio —confirmó, elevando un poco la voz y haciendo que todos voltearan a verla—. ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo, Marinette?

El vitoreo dentro de la sala fue tan grande que nadie se percató de que la profesora Bustier había entrado.

—¡Vamos, Marinette! —exclamó Alya, animando a Mylene, Rose, Juleka y Alix a que apoyaran a la de cabellos azulados.

—Yo… —apretó los labios, perdiéndose en la mirada de súplica que Adrien le daba, sintiendo que se derretía con solo verlo. Se supone había hecho todo eso para cerrar el círculo y no para activar ese sentimiento nuevamente, pero recordó que… "La vida nunca te da lo que quieres en el momento que quieres"; así que, aspiró profundamente y afirmó— Está bien, vamos.

—¡Gracias! —dijo Adrien, emocionado.

Cuando el ruido y los festejos, mientras todos decían "Al fin", inundaron el salón, la profesora volvió a hacerse notar.

—Dejen a la pareja tranquila y préstenme atención.

Marinette y Adrien se sonrojaron con ferocidad por las palabras de la profesora, pero ella sonrió al mirarlos a ambos.

Todos volvieron a sus asientos para llevar a cabo la clase con normalidad… aunque en ambos chicos, ya nada seria normal.

* * *

.

* * *

.

..

..

.

.

.

Ya tengo a Adrien regalándole flores a Marinette en C'est Ma Vie, así que quise hacer algo distinto, y como dije, el capitulo 3 tiene algo que las hará investigar o pensar jajajja xD ¿Sabían o conocían el cifrado Francmason?

Creo que Nathalie tiene cara de saber textos antiguos jajajaj .-.

Como aquí no puedo dejar imagenes como en Wattpad, las dejaré en mi página de facebook para que las vean ahí si quieres complementar la idea ;)

.

En fin... Creo que eso es todo, hoy no tengo mucho animo para conversar...

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!

¡Y Ánimo a todas las escritoras y autoras!

Nos leemos mañana en el Día 4 con un capitulo Ladrien: Tu voz 

.

Aquatic~

.

9 de Febrero 2020


	4. Día 04: Tu Voz

.

Un nuevo día, un nuevo capitulo...

A leer

.

* * *

**┏━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┓**

**Especial Romántico**

**Día 04: Tu voz**

**┗━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┛**

* * *

**Palabras:** 1150

**Pareja: **_Ladrien_

* * *

Ladybug había estado bastante desconcentrada en la batalla, causando que el rayo aturdidor que emitía «Desestabilizador» la afectara.

¡Estaba aterrado!

Por lo general, él siempre era el afectado, pero ahora tenía que pensar en una forma de proteger a su compañera hasta que pudiera salir de la crisis mental en la que la habían sumergido.

Utilizando el Cataclismo, destruyó un letrero que cayó sobre el akumatizado, permitiéndole tomar a Ladybug y huir de ahí, lo más lejos posible.

Estaba en la otra punta del centro de la ciudad cuando el anillo le indicó que perdería la transformación, por lo que buscó un callejón para esconderse. Mientras Plagg recuperaba energías, se agachó a ver a Ladybug. La superheroina estaba agachada, tomándose la cabeza y repitiendo como si fuera un conjuro, que era una inútil, una buena para nada y que no merecía nada de lo que tenía en su vida.

Adrien apretó los labios, observándola tan vulnerable. La escena le dolía mucho porque la amaba tanto que le quemaba el pecho verla así.

—Ladybug —susurró, tratando de que lo escuchara, pero parecía completamente inútil, pues la chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. El rubio se miró con Plagg, pero el Kwami no parecía tener una solución.

—Ella es la de las respuestas —comentó el ser oscuro, terminado su queso.

—Eso ya lo sé —gruñó Adrien, agachándose aún más, tratando de verle el rostro a la superheroina—. Escúchame, Ladybug, sé que puedes oír mi voz. Regresa conmigo, por favor.

—No puedo, no sirvo… Soy una inútil… Debería desaparecer…

Aquello hizo que el chico se enojara. Se sentó en pose de loto frente a la joven, colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y pegó su frente a la de ella, dándole un pequeño y sutil golpecito, como si buscara conectar de alguna forma los pensamientos de ambos.

—No eres una inútil. Eres mi compañera, mi amiga, la chica más increíble del mundo, muy talentosa y estoy seguro de que todo lo que tienes en la vida, te lo mereces y más.

—No puedo —susurró, tratando de despegar las manos de sus oídos, pero aquella acción parecía imposible, tanto como abrir los ojos —. Déjame y vete tú solo. Sálvate… no quiero que sientas esto también.

—No, no lo haré. Me quedaré hasta que vuelvas a mí. Pelea contra esos pensamientos negativos, Bugaboo… Yo estoy contigo, como siempre.

Apretó los ojos y trató de luchar nuevamente, para poder liberarse de aquel cuadro de depresión. Escuchaba la voz de su compañero y por alguna razón le resultaba muy familiar, como si la conociera de otro lado… como si la voz de la persona que la llamaba no fuera la de Chat, sino la de Adrien.

_¿Sería que en su depresión solo respondía a la voz del chico que ella quería, imaginando que estaba en el lugar de Chat Noir? _

Aquellos pensamientos la hicieron volver a la carcasa oscura en la que había sido encerrada.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo Plagg, pero Adrien no estaba dispuesto a detenerse hasta traer de regreso a Ladybug con él, así que lo ignoró.

—¿Qué hace Ladybug cuando estoy en ese estado? —protestó, volviendo a colocar sus manos sobre las de su amiga, que seguía presionando sus oídos con los puños.

—Te besa —respondió Plagg, quien luego de un par de segundos, comenzó a descostillarse de la risa por la expresión de su compañero.

—¡No te rías!

—Pero si no es mentira —continuó el Kwami de la destrucción—. Esa vez que caíste bajo el hechizo de la flecha de Cupido Negro, ¿por qué te crees que te besó? ¿Porque sabes rico? ¡No!… era para romper el trance.

—¿Qué?

—Eso —afirmó—. Los besos de amor verdadero sirven para romper hechizos, por eso ella lo hizo y funcionó.

—Espera —alejó sus manos de las de Ladybug, petrificado —. ¿Estás diciendo que está enamorada de mí? —Plagg movió los hombros como si no supiera de qué hablaba. El rubio observó nuevamente a la chica que, frente a él, parecía cada vez más encorvada en su prisión mental, porque ya ni hablaba.

Adrien se puso de pie y caminó un par de pasos frente a la chica, aturdido, en un vaivén inquietante. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Debes apurarte porque el akuma no va a tardar en llegar a nosotros. Ya puedo escuchar los gritos…

El rubio se relamió los labios y se agachó frente a Ladybug, volviendo a pegar su frente con la de ella.

—Escúchame, Ladybug, sé que estás ahí. No soy Chat Noir, soy Adrien Agreste. ¿Me escuchas?

—A… Adrien —logró pronunciar con algo de dificultad.

—Eso… Sí, soy yo. Chat Noir fue por el akuma, así que me pidió que te ayudara a salir de esto. Puedes escuchar mi voz, ¿verdad? ¿Puedes pelear en esa espesa niebla y regresar conmigo?, digo, ¿con nosotros? ¿por favor?

—No puedo Adrien. Escucho tu voz, pero aun así no puedo…

—Si mi voz no funciona para traerte de regreso… —dijo, cerró los ojos y tomándola de los codos, se los separó un poco para tener acceso a su rostro —… Permiso, m… señorita —cuando lo tuvo, le levantó el mentón y apretando los ojos, y sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba de forma extraña, junto sus labios con los de ella, quien rápidamente se relajó, saliendo finalmente de su prisión

Adrien ni bien sintió eso, la soltó.

Ladybug recobró el sentido y se levantó inmediatamente. Él hizo lo mismo.

—¿Adrien?— exclamó, muy sonrojada —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Estaba por aquí en una sesión de fotos, pero se suspendió por el akuma. Chat Noir me salvó de ser atacado y me pidió que te cuidara.

—Oh, muchas gracias —dijo, pero enseguida cambió la mirada tierna por una seria—. Lo siento. Debo ir a capturar un akuma.

—¡Claro! —dijo, corriéndose para darle paso.

—¡Gracias por ayudarme! Y ten cuidado al salir de aquí —tras decir eso, tomó su yo-yo para ir en busca de «Desestabilizador»

—¿No le dirás? —preguntó Plagg, viendo como Adrien se perdía viendo a Ladybug alejándose de ahí, con una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado en sus labios.

—No —negó con la cabeza—. Ahora estamos empatados porque cada uno de los dos, no recuerda dos besos —tras decir aquello, miró a su Kwami —. Puedo vivir con eso, Plagg… ¡Transfórmame!

¿En algún momento Ladybug se daría cuenta que la voz de Adrien y Chat Noir eran la misma?

No había forma de saberlo, pero lo que sí sabía, era que ese akuma iba a ser liberado de una vez por todas. No permitiría que dañara a su lady y menos, ahora.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

Y eso es el Ladrien de este especial, no sé por qué me cuesta tanto escribir de ellos ;o;

Pero bueno...

.

Gracias por sus reviews: laurenImprincess - AkiRoss - Arashi Shinomori - guest - ChrisBooth-Grey - karen Agreste - Tecupi

.

Próximo capitulo: Adrinette: Confort

.

.

¡Estamos leyéndonos!

.

Aquatic~

.

10 de Febrero 2020


	5. Día 05: Confort

**.**

**Y vamos cinco quedan dos...**

**¡Espero que les guste este capitulo también!**

* * *

**┏━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┓**

**Especial Romántico**

**Día 05: Confort**

**┗━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┛**

* * *

**Palabras: **1270

**Pareja: **_Adrinette_

* * *

Para Adrien, todo cambió cuando descubrió que la verdadera dueña de sus sentimientos era su compañera de clase, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Y parecía que todos lo sabían menos él, pues aun recordaba las risas de Plagg o la respuesta de Nathalie cuando le comentó cómo se sentía; incluso ella misma le dijo que para su padre, eran obvios los sentimientos que tenía por la joven.

Le pareció extraño viniendo de su padre y como no quiso quedarse con la duda, aprovechó que era la hora del té de éste y se acercó a consultarle. Para su sorpresa, Gabriel le sirvió una taza de té a él también y se acomodó mejor en el sillón.

—Lo que te delató fue tu expresión corporal —le indicó —. Cuando hablas de la señorita Dupain-Cheng, no miras a la cara a la persona que te escucha, corres la mirada y pareces perderte en un mundo imaginario; relajas tus hombros y sueltas todo lo que se te pasa por la mente.

—¿Así me veo? —preguntó, bastante avergonzado de todo eso.

—Sí —afirmó, elevando la taza para darle un sorbo a su té—. Eres igual que tu madre. Sueñas despierto a causa del amor y cuando lo tienes en frente, no puedes evitar expresarlo con todo lo que tienes…

Adrien bajó la mirada hacia la mesa de centro, con toda la intención de tomar su taza y se vio en el reflejo del té.

¿Sería como su padre le dijo? ¿Por eso como Chat Noir siempre fue tan expresivo?

—¿Y qué te ha dicho la muchacha? —el de ojos verdes, miró a su padre, confundido.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué te ha dicho ella? ¿Corresponde a tus sentimientos?

Adrien aspiró profundamente y bebió de su taza.

—Aun no le digo nada —comentó con una mueca en sus labios—. Todo esto es muy reciente y no sé cómo voy a enfrentarla. Además, ella no me ha dado indicios de que soy correspondido.

Gabriel Agreste miró a su hijo. Si bien era igual a Emilie, como hijo suyo también tenía que tener algo de él y una de esas "cualidades" era el no poder entender las emociones de las demás personas a su alrededor.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió, terminando su té.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Recuerdo que una de las tantas veces que te castigué —comentó, poniéndose de pie — y te prohibí ir al colegio, ella vino a hablar conmigo y acordamos que volverías a clases.

El corazón de Adrien se detuvo por un segundo para luego acelerarse. ¿Marinette había hecho eso por él? ¿Se podía estar enamorado de alguien tan increíble? Era curioso que, sin saberlo, ambos habían abogado para que el otro pudiera volver a clases.

Adrien se tomó el té con rapidez y se fue a su habitación. Mañana, cuando fuera al colegio, por fin hablaría con ella.

…

Al día siguiente, llegó emocionado al colegio, esperando que las cosas se dieran para, finalmente, soltar todo lo que sentía. Subió hasta el salón de clases, chocó puños con Nino y cuando giró para saludar a las chicas que se sentaban tras ellos, solo Alya le respondió, pues Marinette parecía melancólica, mirando un punto en la nada. Torció los labios, pero no insistió y solo se acomodó en su asiento, esperando que la situación mejorara.

Pero no pasó. Marinette estuvo todo el día fuera de sí, tanto que la profesora Bustier la mandó a lavarse la cara. Aprovechando la salida de su compañera, Adrien levantó la mano.

—¿Sí?

—Me preocupa Marinette, ¿podría ir a verla? —preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a los silbidos de sus compañeros. La profesora le dio permiso, pues al parecer, también le pareció extraño su comportamiento, y salió a buscarla. La encontró no muy lejos del salón, apoyada contra una pared.

Se acercó a ella y sin decirle nada, se animó a abrazarla.

—¿Adrien? —exclamó, sumamente avergonzada por aquella escena.

—No quiero incomodarte —dijo, sin separarla de sus brazos—, pero algo en mí, me hace creer que necesitas esto.

—Disculpa —comentó y aunque Adrien iba a preguntar qué pasaba, no fue necesario. La chica lo abrazó muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar.

—¿Marinette? —consultó, pero al no recibir respuesta, solo se quedó ahí abrazándola y dándole el confort que necesitaba en ese momento. Ella no tardó mucho en calmarse y le dio una palmada en la espalda para que la dejé libre— ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí —afirmó, tratando de secarse las lágrimas. El rubio le entregó un pañuelo para que pudiera usarlo—. Gracias.

—¿Sucedió algo malo? —Marinette negó con la cabeza — ¿Entonces?

—Recordé a alguien a quien extraño y quiero mucho —comentó, bajando la mirada—. Recibí una carta de su esposa esta mañana y mi corazón recordó cuánto lo echo de menos.

—¿Algún familiar? —preguntó con clara curiosidad, pues casi se le despiertan los celos, que solo se calmaron a oír la palabra «esposa»

—Un tío. Se fue hace un año —respondió, aspirando hondo—. Sufrió un accidente que le quitó sus recuerdos, pero cuando se reencontró con la que hoy es su esposa, apenas la vio, recordó que la amaba.

—Wow —exclamó Adrien— ¿De verdad?

—Sí —afirmó—. El poder del amor es increíble —comentó, sin mirarlo.

—Tienes razón —agregó Adrien, también perdido en pensamientos color rosa —. Estoy seguro de que si perdiera mis recuerdos, con solo verte, recordaría cuánto te amo.

—Espera... ¿Qué? —exclamó Marinette, volviendo la mirada a su compañero.

—Este… —Adrien se llevó la mano a la nuca, como un tic nervioso —… bueno… yo… Esto no debía ser así pero… ¿Quieres ir a comer algo a la hora del almuerzo y conversamos?

Marinette afirmó, sin salir de su estupor.

Minutos después, regresaron a clases. Adrien, con algo de vergüenza, volvió a su asiento y Marinette, como un robot, se sentó al lado de Alya.

—¿Chica? —consultó Alya. Marinette solo sacudió la cabeza y salió de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy bien —afirmó con una sonrisa y finalmente se puso a trabajar en el trabajo que tenían.

…

Las horas de clases pasaron bastante normal dentro del curso. Cuando el timbre que indicaba la hora de almuerzo sonó, tanto Marinette como Adrien, esperaron a que toda la clase saliera del salón.

Adrien esperó a Marinette en la puerta. Cuando ella se acercó, lo miraba tan seria que sentía que su corazón no soportaría si le daba calabazas.

—¿Puedo abrazarte otra vez? —le preguntó. El rubio la observó, confundido. ¿Abrazarlo? ¡Podría tener todo de él, si quería!

—Por supuesto —declaró. Ella no perdió tiempo y se abrazó al chico que no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos, apoyando la mejilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. Él cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento.

—Gracias —susurró —. Creo que me acostumbraré rápido al confort que me dan tus brazos —Adrien abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —dijo, tomándola de los hombros para separarse un poco de ella. Marinette afirmó, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Hice de todo para poder olvidar mis sentimientos por ti, pero se mantuvieron intactos —susurró, corriendo la mirada, aunque no tardó en buscar los ojos verdes de Adrien —. Yo también te amo…

—¡Marinette! —exclamó feliz, volviéndola abrazar, pero esta vez con un poco de fuerza— ¡Gracias!

Estar en los brazos del otro, era todo lo que necesitaban para sentirse en completo bienestar.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

¿A qué no los dejé en una nube extra rosa?

No pueden negar que este especial cumple el objetivo de "Awww" que se espera de este reto de Fluff, ¿no?

El próximo capitulo fue un gran desafio, porque es un AU. Tiene algo de Ladynoir, algo Adrinette y en su mayoria, Marichat... ¡Estoy muy ansiosa de que puedan leerlo! Porque a diferencia de esos que solo han tenido pasadas las 1000 palabras, éste tiene casi 3700 palabra. Casi como un capitulo normal de cualquiera de mis fics xD

¡En fin!

.

Gracias por los reviews: laurenImprincess - Manu - AkiRoss - karen Agreste - Arashi Shinomori - Alanna Delteria.

Con respecto al reviews de _Alanna,_ siempre había querido usar en algún escrito ese código, y vi la oportunidad y la tomé. Me alegra que te haya gustado la implementación de ese código aquí :D

.

Nos leemos mañana en: Día 06: AU: _El trágico amor de una Princesa y su Chat _

_._

¡Hasta mañana!

_._

Aquatic~

.

11 de Febrero 2020


	6. Día 06: Universo Alterno

**.**

**Casi no lo logro pero aquí estoy **

**.**

**¡Posible necesidad de pañuelos!**

**.**

* * *

**┏━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┓**

**Especial Romántico**

**Día 06: Universo Alterno**

**┗━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┛**

* * *

**Palabras: **_3784_

**Pareja: **_Marichat / Adrinette/ LadyNoir_

* * *

El sonido de dos espadas chocando, era lo único que rompía el silencio de aquel castillo a esa hora de la mañana.

El rey y sus escoltas habían salido en la mañana a revisar la periferia, en busca de amenazas. La reina se dedicaba a dar indicaciones a cada sugerencia de las distintas sirvientas para el banquete real de esa noche.

En un pequeño patio, la única hija del matrimonio real se batía a duelo con el más joven de los escuderos de su padre. Ambos eran bastante buenos en lo que hacían, aunque cualquiera que los viera pensaría que tenían una relación bastante tirana, por como ella solía tratarlo… Pero la realidad era otra…

—¿De verdad? —preguntó cuando las espadas de ambos chocaron, haciendo fuerza—. ¿Será hoy?

—Sí —respondió, haciendo presión para que creyeran que estaban peleando —. Mi padre ya me ha dado la orden. Esta noche, en el baile, tengo que elegir a alguno de los distinguidos caballeros que me presentarán, para que sea mi esposo.

—Parece que no quiere eso. —las palabras del joven, tras la máscara de protección, indignaron a la joven que, lejos de seguir actuando, intentó golpearlo en serio con la espada — ¡Vaya! Se enojó la princesa.

—Usted es un idiota, Chat —gruñó la joven, tratando de insertar un golpe en su adversario—. Habla de esa forma como si desconociera lo que siento en realidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, esquivando la espada, para volver a bloquearla —. No quise jugar con su situación. Esto tampoco es grato para mí.

—Odio que mi padre no me deje gobernar a mí, que soy más hábil que su mano derecha. Incluso, sigo sin saber por qué tengo que perfeccionar mi manejo con la espada, además del arco y la flecha, solo para no ser un "estorbo" para mi futuro esposo —bajó la espada con fastidio y se quitó la máscara de protección, dejando al descubierto su largo cabello oscuro. Su flequillo se le pegaba en la frente por el sudor del entrenamiento y sus ojos celestes se veían turbados por la rabia que la recorría internamente.

—Eso, al menos, nos permite estar juntos una hora al día, sin que nadie nos diga nada —comentó el chico, quitándose también la máscara para dejar a la vista los preciosos ojos verdes que habían atrapado a la princesa desde el momento en que se conocieron, diez años atrás, cuando Adrien llegó acompañado de sus padres a trabajar en el castillo, con apenas seis años

Cuando sus padres fallecieron por la malaria, dos años atrás, el rey estuvo a punto de echarlo a la calle, pero la reina intervino por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba de casada, permitiéndole la permanencia y convirtiéndolo en el instructor de su hija. Su esposo no pudo decir nada, ya que él no era rey por sucesión. Ella era la reina, la heredera de los antiguos reyes de aquel reino.

El rubio se rio cuando la chica trató de soplarse el flequillo y no se movió. Se acercó, quitándose el guante que cubría su mano derecha y le ayudó, corriéndole el pelo hacia el lado derecho.

—Gracias —en eso, la mirada de la joven se depositó en un anillo plateado que el joven tenía —. ¿Y ese anillo?

—Lo encontré hace poco entre las cosas de mi madre —comentó, observándolo—. Parece que de aquí viene el apodo con el que todo el mundo me conoce: «Chat»

—¿Por la huella de gato? —consultó, observándolo con detenimiento.

—Así es —respondió, y en ese momento, teniendo tan cerca a la joven, no se resistió y unió sus labios a los de ella, por un instante.

—¡Adrien! —protestó, cubriendo sus labios con la mano izquierda. Inmediatamente observó a su alrededor, pues lo que menos quería, en ese momento, era que la descubrieran.

—Lo lamento —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque estaba claro que lo que menos sentía, era pena por lo que había hecho —. Puede golpearme, si gusta —cerró los ojos y le puso la mejilla derecha, inflándola.

La princesa sonrió y, revisando de que efectivamente nadie entrara al lugar, tomó al joven del rostro y lo besó.

—¡Ay Dios!... Princesa, me va a matar…

—No quiero besar los labios de ningún otro hombre, solo los de mi fiel gato —susurró, antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de él.

El beso, que inició de forma inocente, empezó a subir de temperatura por lo que el chico, haciendo uso de todo su control mental, se separó lentamente de su amada. Ella, aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados, no podía concebir que, a partir de mañana, sería de otro hombre, de otra persona que no sería él.

Ambos terminaron juntando sus frentes…

—Si vuelvo a nacer… —susurró él —… _mon amour, _desearía tener mucho dinero, para no tener que pasar por todo esto.

—Si vuelvo a nacer… —continuó ella —… quisiera que mis padres me amen y deseen lo mejor para mí… Así no necesitarías tener dinero para estar conmigo.

Luego se separaron, retrocediendo paso por paso. Él mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando ella salió del cuarto que usaban para practicar y resopló cuando una mancha negra se formó sobre su hombro, tomando la apariencia de un pequeño gato de ojos verdes.

—¿Y ya decidiste? —comentó, desperezándose.

—¿Qué cosa? —consultó el rubio, al observar al pequeño ser que surgió del anillo que encontró esa mañana. Le había dicho que era un elegido, pero no entendía nada sobre el asunto.

—Si tomarás el control del reino… Tienes lo que hace falta para ser un buen rey y por lo que veo —miro hacia la puerta —, tienes la llave a la mano.

—No usaré a Lady Marinette para eso.

—Así que tu lady tiene nombre. Interesante —dijo el gato con una risa divertida, aunque luego, lo miró con seriedad—. Escucha, hazme caso, ve a ese baile, consigue el permiso y evitaremos una guerra.

—¿Quién evitará la guerra? —preguntó, señalándose incrédulo— ¿Yo?

—Por supuesto. Eres mi elegido…

—Estás demente —exclamó, dejando sus protecciones sobre un viejo banco de madera— No, el demente soy yo —comentó, como si hubiera dejado de ver al ser mágico —, que hablo con la nada…

—Eso es grosero, Adrien —respondió éste —. No soy "nada". Soy Plagg…

—¿Cómo las plagas? —puso los ojos en blanco—. Creo que si me quedo contigo, solo habrá destrucción en mi vida…

—No —el ser bajó hasta su mano cuando el rubio trató de quitarse el anillo—. Confía en mí. Eres el elegido para salvar a la nación de la amenaza que viene. La guerra no podrá ser detenida con armas humanas.

El chico suspiró y decidió quedarse con el anillo. Ahora que había terminado la lección con su amada princesa, con su querida Lady, solo tenía que ir a su habitación y no salir de ahí en todo el día.

…

La música proveniente de la orquesta real, invitaba a cada uno de los visitantes a disfrutar de la fiesta con bailes grupales. El rey y la reina, gustosos, observaban aquel recinto lleno de gente. Habían venido varios jóvenes que pretendían a su hija, los cuales fueron presentados, uno por uno, a la joven princesa.

La joven tenía el cabello recogido y sus maravillosos ojos celestes cubiertos por un antifaz rojo y negro que los resaltaba aún más, y escaneaba a cada uno de sus pretendientes con fastidio. Si tan solo alguno se pareciera a Adrien, si alguno se pareciera a su _Chat, _las cosas serían muy distintas, haciendo más fácil poder usar su imaginación para cumplir con sus "obligaciones de esposa". El solo pensar en eso, hacía que su estómago se revolviera completamente.

Miró a su padre con fastidio. Aquel sujeto que debía protegerla, sonreía ante los padres de aquellos "pretendientes" viendo cuál era el mejor postor al que le daría la vida de su, para nada, apreciada hija.

Cansada de ver a cuanto caballero se paraba a sus pies, se levantó de su asiento y se marchó hacia el patio a tomar aire. Su padre estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero la reina le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizara.

—Lamento el comportamiento de mi hija —exclamó la mujer de cabellos azulados y mirada triste—. La presión la tiene muy preocupada… Espero que la entiendan

—Bueno… —se rio con ánimos, un hombre regordete de bigote y calvicie bastante evidente —… cuando consiga un buen marido, éste la pondrá en su lugar —. Su hijo, quien era el favorito del rey para desposar a su única hija, también se rio de aquella frase.

—Por supuesto —declaró ese joven, con una sonrisa en sus labios —. Si fuera mi esposa, la tendría sentada a mi lado, callada y mostrando su belleza.

—Si gusta, en vez de concederle la mano de mi hija, le daré un cuadro —las palabras de la reina inquietaron a todos. El rey se enojó por aquel atrevimiento de su esposa, pero no la pondría en vergüenza ante todo el reino, pues si ella le pedía el divorcio, perdería su título de rey, así que se acomodó la corona, asegurándose de tenerla en la cabeza y se río. Los otros dos hombres se rieron con él y dejaron el tema flotando en el aire.

…

La joven observaba las estrellas, sintiendo que su corazón se partiría en mil pedazos en cualquier momento.

—Disculpe —una voz a sus espaldas, la hizo fruncir el ceño. ¡Quería estar sola! ¿Por qué no la dejaban en paz? Cuando volteó para mandarlo por dónde vino, se quedó paralizada. Los cabellos rubios de aquel hombre estaban totalmente despeinados, poseía una camisa blanca de mangas abombadas y un chaleco negro sobre éste; del pañuelo que rodeaba su cuello, prendía un broche esmeralda con detalles dorados, y la máscara oscura que usaba, resaltaba sus ojos verdes. Se le hacía muy familiar y misterioso a la vez.

—¿Usted…?

—Oh, permítame —se acercó hasta ella, tomó su mano derecha y le dejó un beso sobre los nudillos enguantados de rojo —. Soy Lord Noir. Me da gusto poder encontrarla finalmente a solas.

—Yo soy…

—La princesa, Lady Marinette —contestó por ella, sonriendo —. Lo sé, _mon amour._

—¿Mon Amour? —ante las palabras pronunciadas, la princesa retrocedió un paso, comprendiendo finalmente quién era— ¿Chat?

—Hola —respondió con cierta galantería que desestabilizó a la joven —. Deseaba tanto poder bailar con usted, que me infiltré entre los invitados…

—Van a matarte —exclamó, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho del muchacho.

—Vale la pena morir por estar una sola noche entre sus brazos.

—Chat… —apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho del muchacho y luego de suspirar, lo miró —. Sí, bailemos... Bailemos porque es la última noche que estaremos libres… de estar con quien amamos.

Sin perder más tiempo, empezaron a bailar en aquel patio, a unos pasos del salón y del jardín del palacio. Solos, con la luna llena y las estrellas como testigos del amor que ambos jóvenes se profetizaban, con solo con mirarse a los ojos.

De repente, un fuerte sismo remeció todo el lugar. Chat afirmó a la princesa contra él, observando que nada fuera a caerse sobre ellos. Los gritos de las personas en su interior, indicaban que alguien había entrado al castillo y que estaban siendo atacados.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó el rubio, tomando el bastón que tenía colgado del cinturón de su pantalón oscuro, activándolo.

—¿Magia? —exclamó Marinette, paralizada.

—Es un secreto —y tras aquella frase, se preparó para utilizarlo como arma ante los caballeros que se acercaban a ellos—. ¿Me ayudas? —la chica observó la espada que le entregaba y afirmó con decisión, tomando el mando de aquello.

Ambos, en perfecta sincronía, fueron deshaciéndose de todos y cada uno de los infiltrados en la fiesta. Ambos padres de la joven observaban la escena, confundidos. Ella sonreía, moviéndose con gracia ante cada golpe de espada, como si estuviera bailando con el joven enmascarado. Todo era como una escena digna de los grandes cuentos de caballeros.

Cuando el último enemigo cayó, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa, sumamente agitados, y chocaron puños.

—Lo hicimos.

El rey se dispuso a avanzar unos pasos hasta ellos, cuando fue interrumpido por uno de los guardias sobrevivientes, que entró muy alterado.

—¡Vienen contra nosotros y no son simples caballeros! —y tras sus palabras se desplomó a los pies del rey.

Éste echó una última mirada a su hija junto a aquel misterioso caballero. Ambos se veían muy felices juntos y aquello lo incomodó totalmente. ¡Ese sujeto le daba muchas libertades a su hija y no podía permitirlo!

La reina, por el contrario, observaba a la pareja con una mezcla de sentimientos. Felicidad porque su hija por fin era amada, y tristeza, porque si ese joven era Adrien, era muy probable que lo ahorcaran por ingresar a un baile sin invitación. Se acercó a ambos jóvenes y les susurró.

—Supongo que Lord Chat Noir —con eso dio a entender que lo había descubierto —, debe irse antes de que el rey lo vaya a buscar para preparar los caballos.

—Tiene razón, mi señora —indicó, haciéndole una reverencia, y luego se giró hacia Marinette —. My lady… —tomó su mano una vez más y sonrió —, gracias por tan maravillosa noche

…

Ni la madre ni la hija pudieron dormir esa noche. Escondidas en un pasadizo del castillo, estuvieron salvaguardadas por Adrien, hasta que éste tuvo que irse con el rey a enfrentar lo que sea que se acercaba.

Lady Marinette observaba el techo del lugar, apretando las manos que sostenían sus codos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que no iba a derramar porque nadie había muerto, ¿no? ¿Para qué llorar? Observó a su madre que permanecía estoica leyendo un libro, como si poco le importara que su marido estuviera en plena guerra.

La mujer pareció sentir la mirada de su hija así que, sin mirarla y cambiando la página de su libro, empezó a hablar.

—No es tu padre —confesó—. Tu verdadero padre fue el amor de mi vida, pero murió antes de saber que estaba embarazada. Ese sujeto con el que estoy desposada, me fue impuesto por mis padres cuando se enteraron de mi estado.

—¿Es por eso que no han tenido más hijos? —consultó, sorprendida. Por un lado, estaba feliz porque no era hija de ese maldito sujeto, pero por otro se sentía triste porque su verdadero padre murió sin saber de su existencia.

—¿Crees que no lo intentó? —finalmente dejó el libro y la miró—. Se metió con todas las sirvientas del palacio, lo intentó conmigo miles de veces, pero nunca pudo engendrar un hijo. Él es el del problema y por eso te trata así.

—¿Por qué nunca me defendió de él?

—Te di a Adrien —respondió— Es lo que querías, ¿no? —cuando observó las mejillas rojas de su hija, se permitió sonreír—. Por eso le insistí al rey de que debías perfeccionarte. Le metí en la cabeza eso de que no debías ser un "estorbo" para tu esposo y aceptó sin chistar.

—Ya veo… —respondió Marinette. La reina se puso de pie y abrazó a su hija como siempre deseó hacerlo.

—Ojalá lo hubieras conocido. Te hubiera amado con todo su corazón.

Marinette se permitió abrazar también a su madre, sintiendo que algo dentro de su corazón había empezado a desquebrajarse.

La puerta de aquel lugar se abrió, dejando ver al rey, claramente ensangrentado.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ese mocoso —protestó, sosteniéndose a duras penas con su espada, mientras sonreía recordando la escena —. Quiso protegerme y aproveché para deshacerme de él.

—¿Qué? —Marinette se acercó al rey— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que tu estúpido amigo trató de protegerme y se ganó el filo de mi espada —sonrió —. Iba a matarlo de todas formas por entrar a mi baile, sin invitación.

—¡No! —gritó la muchacha, presa de los nervios por la noticia—. Adrien no pudo haber muerto ¡Chat no pudo dejarme así!

El rey escupió un poco de sangre, pero aún sonreía.

—¡Eres un maldito! —Marinette, presa de la ira, pateó la espada que lo sostenía, la tomó y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio el golpe de gracia, matándolo de un solo corte.

—¡Hija, no! —Marinette sacudió de la espada, la sangre del rey, y miró a su madre.

—Lo siento, mamá —finalmente, dejó escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos—, prometo ser una mejor hija en otra vida…porque en ésta, no quiero vivir sin Chat…

—¡Marinette! —exclamó, cuando observó a su hija empuñar la espada, apuntándose a sí misma para quitarse la vida— ¡Hija!

…

Adrien caminaba de regreso, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, mientras Plagg flotaba frente a él, bailando la danza de la victoria. No solo recuperaron la caja perdida de los Miraculous, sino que al fin habían podido rescatar el prodigio de la creación. ¡En cuanto se lo diera a Marinette, podría activar a Tikki y ambos Kwamis, como se llamaban esos seres, volverían a estar juntos!

Agradecía estar vivo en ese momento pues el rey, a quien había tratado de proteger, lo había atacado a traición, y si no fuera por Plagg, habría perecido bajo la espada del monarca que, en su descuido, fue atacado por un rebelde por la espalda, dejándolo herido de gravedad. Debido a eso, había ordenado a sus hombres que lo llevaran al castillo, mientras él se quedó encargándose de la batalla, usando el cataclismo de su miraculous.

Estaba feliz de volver, pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios cuando observó las tres banderas del castillo, dos de las cuales estaban a media asta. Una, claramente era por el rey, que seguro había muerto debido a las heridas que tenía… pero ¿la otra?

No… era imposible… Sus ojos se abrieron por el pánico y apresuró sus pasos hasta el lugar, encontrándose a la reina vestida de luto y junto a ella, dos cuerpos descansando sobre la urna en la que iban a ser enterrados.

—¡No! —exclamó, cayendo a los pies de Marinette —. My lady, no… mi princesa…

La reina no podía comprender lo que sucedía, pues su esposo había dicho que el muchacho estaba muerto. Miró el difunto cuerpo del rey, luego a su hija y al joven que lloraba a sus pies.

¿Hasta en el último segundo, ese demonio se había llevado la felicidad de su hija?

—Adrien —susurró la reina, pero el chico, perdido en su lamento, no parecía escucharla.

—¿Por qué? —sollozó—. ¿Por qué murió? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Pensó que habías muerto —respondió sin mirarlo, apretando los puños para no golpear el cadáver de su difunto esposo —. No lo soportó y, luego de darle muerte al rey, se suicidó.

—¿Qué? —Adrien se puso de pie. ¿Se había suicidado por él? Miró a su amada con lágrimas infinitas, inundando sus ojos verdes, y juró que no permitiría que se volviera a lastimar o que algo malo le volviera a pasar. ¡En otra vida, sacrificaría la suya con tal de que fuera feliz y pudiera vivir tranquila!

Se secó el rostro y sacó de su bolso, la caja de los Miraculous.

—Dicen que hay un templo, al oeste, en las montañas heladas… Por favor, llévela allí y devuélvala.

—¿Y por qué no vas tú? —preguntó la reina, abrazando la caja octogonal.

—Porque yo me voy con ella —elevó su anillo y cuando Lord Noir apareció frente a la reina, en la mano del joven brilló una energía oscura—. No se preocupe, cuidaré a su hija en nuestra siguiente vida, donde prometimos reencontrarnos…

—Adrien, no lo hagas, por favor… —pero el joven llevó la energía a su pecho, sintiendo el dolor de sus costillas fracturándose y sus órganos lastimándose, perdiendo finalmente la conciencia… y la vida.

Muchísimos años después…

Plagg observaba a Adrien canturrear en su habitación. Esa tarde había seguido a Marinette hasta el boulevard donde siempre iba a comprar telas. Se mantuvo escondido hasta que ella lo descubrió, haciéndole cargar todas las bolsas de compras por aquella travesura, pero él no podía estar más contento de poder acompañarla en algo que le gustaba tanto.

El Kwami de la destrucción sonrió, recordando la primera vez que lo vio, cuando el maestro Fu hizo aparecer la caja con el Miraculous en su habitación. En ese momento, sintió como si estuviera de nuevo en aquel feo cuarto del castillo, pero lejos del desteñido joven que encontró aquella vez, este chico tenía una imagen más pulcra, aunque con los mismos ojos verdes llenos de inocencia y convicción. Lo mejor de todo era que nació tan rico como había deseado y le daba los quesos que le había prometido si alguna vez tuviera los recursos, sobre todo, uno llamado Camembert. Obviamente, Adrien Agreste no recordaba al humilde escudero Adrien, pero él sí, y podía comparar a ambos chicos todo el tiempo, viendo cómo las mismas acciones se repetían, aún teniendo otras vidas… Era algo que amaba de su eternidad, el poder volver a encontrarse con seres que había apreciado mucho y Adrien era uno de ellos, por no decir, el elegido con el que más se había encariñado.

Le sorprendía como llamaba "Princesa" a Marinette sin saber que, en aquella época, en la que su amor terminó de forma trágica, ella era una verdadera princesa.

Había muchas cosas en su memoria y solo eran para él, pues su terroncito no había alcanzado a conocer a su portadora en ese tiempo. Bueno, ese era un punto a favor de él, ¿no? Podía alardear de que conoció a su actual guardiana, en otra época.

En esta vida, Adrien y Marinette tenían lo que siempre quisieron. Él, los recursos para que nadie lo menospreciara; y ella, padres amorosos… Y aunque su historia de amor también había sido enredada, su amor por fin era posible.

De pronto, el Kwami se quedó quieto y se zarpó el queso entero.

—¡Plagg! —protestó Adrien al ver los modales de su Kwami. Éste trago y luego lo miró.

—Lo siento. Cosas dulces pasaron por mi mente.

Adrien solo rio por aquel comentario y le pasó otra caja de camembert.

—Toma, pero no te atragantes.

Plagg solo sonrió y abrazó la caja de queso. El que pudiera comerlo a diario, era algo que le gustaba de esta vida, sin duda alguna.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

¡Y taran!

Casi no lo logro porque me quedé sin internet y luego mi licencia de Office se murió, pero alcancé a publicar ;o;

.

No sé que decir de este capitulo, la verdad... Primero iba a hacerlo sin Kwamis en la época antigua, luego iba a hacerlo en la época actual, pero ya he leído muchos AU donde Adrien es Chat pero Marinette no es Ladybug; luego recordé mi amor por las novelas de épocas y las mascaras y bailes y bue... Volví a mi idea original pero con Kwamis...

Muy Romeo y Julieta, y como es mi toque , tuve que enlazarlo a un futuro de la vida actual de los chicos...

¡Espero que les haya gustado porque yo realmente amé escribirlo!

.

Mañana tenemos el último día: **Revelaciones...**

¡Capitulo especial _**MultiNoir** _que se relaciona con el especial de Multimouse de Enero! ¡No se lo pierdan!

.

¡Gracias por sus reviews a: laurenImprincess - Alanna Delteria - Tecupi - karen Agreste - Arashi Shinomori - AlondraRivadeneira

.

¡Nos Leemos mañana con el final del reto!

.

Aquatic~

.

12 de Febrero de 2020


	7. Día 07: Revelación

**.**

**Y hemos llegado al capitulo final...**

_Capitulo entrelazado al final del "Multimouse: Appreciation Week 2020"_

* * *

**┏━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┓**

**Especial Romántico**

**Día 07: Revelación**

**┗━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━┛**

* * *

**Palabras: **1777

**Pareja: **_MultiNoir_

* * *

Marinette observaba el portamiraculous con detenimiento, mientras Tikki, a su lado, la regañaba por haber hecho aquella locura.

Suspiró con pesadez, desviando sus ojos celestes hacia su Kwami. Sabía que estaba indignada y enojada, por lo que le daba algo de miedo, pero, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Quién iba a pensar que Chat Noir sería tan rápido para darse cuenta de la verdad? No se lo había dicho, pero estaba más que claro que sabía, o al menos, sospechaba, que ella era Ladybug. ¡Y ahora, para colmo de males, Adrien se la pasaba enviándole mensajes, para saber cómo estaba o cómo se sentía y si quería salir con él a alguna parte!

¿Querían volverla loca? ¡Bien! Lo estaban consiguiendo. Estúpidos rubios con ojos verdes. Los odiaba tanto que a veces deseaba que fueran la misma persona para darles un escarmiento que nunca olvidarían.

De repente, sonó el celular y el espanto se dibujó en las facciones de Marinette. Había puesto el sonido de un grillo para identificar los mensajes de Adrien, así que cada vez que escuchaba ese ringtone, era un indicador de que había recibido un mensaje del rubio.

Tikki solo la miró y le pidió que tomara el celular.

_«Buenas tardes, __Nette__» _

_«¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?»_

_«¿O por un helado?»_

_«Tengo la tarde libre para ti»_

Frunció el ceño ante aquellos mensajes. Esa tarde tenía que encontrarse con Chat Noir, así que le respondió.

"_Lo siento, tengo cosas que hacer… :)"_

Adrien no tardó en responder:

_«¿Acaso estás saliendo con otra persona?»_

Ya había escrito _"Y si así fuera, ¿qué?"_ como respuesta, pero terminó borrándolo y finalmente escribió _"No me apetece salir con nadie en este momento. Solo quiero estar en mi cama, abrazar la almohada y dormir."_

Iba a dejar el teléfono, cuando éste volvió a sonar, haciendo que quisiera tirarlo contra la pared, pero decidió leer lo que le enviaron.

_«Quisiera ser esa almohada ;)»_

Aquel mensaje parecía una broma. Era como si el chico no fuera él mismo o como si Chat Noir hubiera poseído el cuerpo Adrien, de la noche a la mañana. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Como sea, volvió a su cama y tomó el portamiraculous que observaba con anterioridad.

—¿Estás segura? —volvió a consultar, Tikki.

—Ya no puedo echarme atrás —tomó el collar de Mullo y se lo colocó. El ratón la saludó con una sonrisa y ella invocó la transformación. Tikki suspiró cansada y se propuso seguirla hacia el lugar donde iba a reunirse con Chat Noir, pero la actual guardiana no tuvo que ir muy lejos, porque ahí, en el balcón de su habitación, apoyado de forma galante contra las protecciones, estaba Chat Noir con una rosa roja en sus labios —. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla… —susurró.

—O un hermoso sueño… —comentó el superhéroe, tomando la rosa de su boca— ¿Ibas a algún lado, Mini Mouse?

—De hecho, iba a buscarte —le comentó y el chico avanzó hasta ella.

—¡Qué casualidad! —exclamó, acercándosele, pero ella le corrió el rostro con el dedo, un gesto tan Ladybug que hizo que Chat sonriera aún más.

—No es casualidad. Íbamos a reunirnos, ¿o lo olvidaste?

—Oh sí, el entrenamiento —respondió, alejándose de ella para lanzar la rosa por la trampilla y dejarla sobre la cama de Marinette. Luego se volvió para mirarla y le guiñó el ojo derecho—. Para que me recuerdes cuando vuelvas a casa.

La del traje de ratón giró los ojos con algo de fastidio y haciendo aparecer su soga, la lanzó para alejarse de ahí.

—¡Esto será tan divertido! —exclamó Chat, apretando los puños con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios; pero antes de que pudiera tomar su bastón y seguirla, un diminuto ser apareció frente a él, mirándolo tan enojada que lo hizo retroceder un paso —. Hola, Tikki —la saludó.

—Mira, Adrien Agreste —la mención del nombre del chico, lo asustó un poco. Esa pequeña Kwami sí que podía intimidar, por lo que ahora podía entender a Plagg—. No sé que te traes con mi elegida, pero si no te comportas como debes, mandaré a Plagg a la caja.

—No serías capaz —dijo, cubriendo su anillo.

—Pruébame… —lo desafió —. Ahora soy la Kwami de la guardiana y tengo más poder que antes… Así que, por favor, deja el juego de una vez. Marinette no necesita más cosas para estresarse.

—¿La estoy estresando? —consultó, poniéndose a pensar que, aunque él se estaba divirtiendo, no contempló en cómo eso afectaba a Marinette.

—¿Tú que crees? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

—De acuerdo, me portaré bien… —le prometió y activo su bastón—. ¡Pero a partir de mañana! —gritó, mientras se alejaba de la Kwami de la creación.

Tikki volvió a entrar a la habitación de Marinette, tomó una galleta y la partió en dos con bastante fuerza.

—¡Hagan lo que quieran! —protestó la Kwami, acostándose sobre un cojín.

…

Multimouse estaba saltando la soga cuando Chat Noir llegó junto a ella. La heroína ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, pues no había dejado de saltar… con un pie, con el otro, con los dos… cuando de pronto y sin previo aviso, quedó atado con la soga de su compañera, cayendo al suelo al no poder mantener el control.

—¡Te tengo! —festejó por su buen movimiento.

—Eso desde el inicio, My lady —respondió con un coqueto guiño, desde el suelo.

—¡Lo sabía! —protestó, mirando a su compañero —. ¡Sabes quién soy!

—La chica de mis sueños, por supuesto, Nette —respondió con otro guiño. La de rodetes pasó del enojo a parpadear consecutivamente. Ese apodo ridículo… solo lo usaba una persona…

—¡Oh, no! —se lamentó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

—¡Oh, sí! —contradijo él, con emoción fingida—. Tu Kwami nos va a matar.

—¿Hablaste con Tikki? —lo miró asustada.

—Sí, y casi me muerde… Es de cuidado —comentó y luego recordó la situación en la que se encontraba—. Disculpa, Ladymultinette, ¿podrías desatarme?

—Solo si prometes no volver a llamarme así —gruñó entre dientes, mientras el chico solo le mostró su radiante sonrisa. Ella tocó la punta de su soga y ésta volvió a sus manos, dejando a su compañero libre—- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—¿Aceptarme la invitación a comer que te hice hace un rato? —Multimouse lo miró con fastidio y el chico sonrió, frotando su cabeza contra la de ella.

—No seas gruñona. Envejecerás antes de tiempo.

—Chat… —pronunció, con clara advertencia.

—¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer? —consultó, dejando de lado las bromas.

—¿Fingir que esta revelación nunca existió? —la respuesta no le gustó al chico, en lo absoluto.

—¡No puedo fingir que no lo sé! —le reclamó —. Te veo a diario, convivo contigo, te tengo siempre cerca. Simplemente, no puedo.

—Entonces, esto solo debe quedar en el plano civil. En el plano heroico, solo seremos amigos.

—¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? —protestó, cruzándose de brazos.

—La vida no es fácil, y menos para un superhéroe. —comentó con algo de pesar en sus palabras— Deberías saberlo… sobre todo por lo que yo cargo.

Chat Noir la miró con detenimiento. Aquella chica era asombrosa en sus dos facetas y siempre lo había sabido, pero Multimouse le permitió conocer ambos aspectos en una sola versión de sí misma. No solo salvaba París, sino que era la guardiana que protegía la caja de los Miraculous; además, también era una alumna ejemplar, presidenta de la clase y siempre tenía tiempo para ayudar a cada uno de sus amigos. Adrien se sentía afortunado de haberse enamorado de una chica con tantas cualidades, sin contar lo bonita que era.

—Bien, ok — respondió, después de pensarlo por un momento—. Ya que he estado coqueteando contigo como el chico tras la máscara, ¿Te parece que tratemos de ver que sale de todo esto?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le preguntó, sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, ¿Acaso crees que solo estaba jugando contigo? —al ver el silencio de su compañera, se sintió un tanto ofendido—. Estaba cazándote —confesó—. Como el gato al ratón, o como… —se acercó más a ella —… el modelo a la diseñadora…

—Chat… —el color del antifaz de Multimouse hizo que resaltara el sonrojo que éste provocó en la chica. Apretó los ojos y antes de que el joven la besara, gritó de puro nervio— ¡Multiplicidad!

Y en solo cuestión de segundos, varias pequeñas mini mouse estaban por todo el sitio.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —protestó Chat Noir, tomando una de ellas, curiosamente, a la principal.

—No sé. Si quieres salir a comer con la chica tras la máscara, tendrás que probar que tanto has aprendido estos días.

—Esto será pan comido —comentó, poniéndosela en su hombro—. Ve pensando qué vamos a comer, porque esto será solo cuestión de segundos.

—Mucha palabra y poca acción, gatito—exclamó.

Chat solamente se rio y, actuando con precisión, fue encontrando cada una de las miniaturas de su compañera, y como una especie de venganza contra ella, cuando encontraba una, amagaba con comérsela para finalmente devolverla.

Multimouse observaba cada acción con más vergüenza, pues, aunque había escapado del beso del chico, ahora cada una de sus inofensivas mini mouse padecía el temor de convertirse en "comida", y aunque sabía que no lo serían, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Luego de recuperar cada una de sus partes, Chat la atrapó con ambos brazos, afirmándola contra él.

—Bien, mi Multimouse… Ya hice lo que me pediste, ¿No merezco mi premio, ahora? —el chico volvió a cerrar los ojos para besar a su compañera, aunque a medio camino abrió uno de ellos para ver que ésta no intentara nada raro. Cuando, finalmente, junto sus labios con los de ella, sintió que se deshacía y no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota por aquella acción. Emocionado, se separó de ella y tomó su bastón. —Voy por ti en una hora —y tras, sus palabras, saltó de regreso hacia la mansión Agreste.

Multimouse se quedó quieta, intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado. Definitivamente, Chat y Adrien eran la misma persona… Volvió hasta su casa e ingresó a su habitación, quitando su transformación. Mientras dejaba que Mullo fuera por algo de comer junto a Tikki, tomó la rosa y suspiró. Quizás las cosas cambiarían a partir de ahora, quizás todo sería más peligroso… Pero, de una u otra forma, confiaba en ese gato, ahora más que nunca.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¡Y hemos terminado!_

Siento que el año se me está pasando muy rápido con tantos retos xD

Pero bueno, aquí terminando una vez más otro desafio...

Volveré a los desafíos en Mayo, pues he hecho una votación, y este año ha tocado hacer la lista Marichat.

¡Pero no es todo lo que verán de mi parte!

Claro que no, mañana se viene continuación de "Doce Veces tú" y pasado mañana un nuevo capitulo de C'est Ma Vie, ya iniciamos la mitad de la historia y entramos en los capítulos finales de este otro desafio que inicio en Agosto del año pasado.

Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme en éste y en cada uno de mis proyectos. Así como yo les llego a tocar sus corazones con mis escritos, ustedes a mi con cada palabra bella que me hacen llegar.

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews: laurenImprincess /-/ karen Agreste /-/ manu /-/ Alanna Delteria /-/ ImHollyBlue /-/ Akirossx2 /-/ Arashi Shinomori

.

Aquatic~

.

_Proyecto terminado._

.

07 de Febrero 2020 - 13 de Febrero 2020


End file.
